Never Sleep,Never Die
by LuvInu88
Summary: Not much stuff here thats obscene (yet) hehe, OK this is a new saga that centers on a HaoxAnnaxYoh,realtion ship, the demons that Anna's ancestors defeated over many centuries are loose and looking for her! Plzz review!


Disclaimer:I dont own it, wish i did. Dont sueeee meee im pooorrr!

This new saga takes place 2 years after the shaman fight. Yoh is 16, and Anna 15. 

Chapter 1: 

The Begginning of the end

Thump...thump..thump the wooden doors moved as the wind rattled them. Anna shivered. 11:37 P.M.  , October 30... to normal people a holiday great for trick or treating.

 But for those who know, the goes that its the night where all spirits and demons from limbo cross the barrier to earth for one night, and one night only.Funny the legend had been adapted not to alarm. 

But it alarmed Anna she had a bad feeling.  Not good.... not good at all. She and , only she knew this. 

For her childhood revolved around feeling these unknown things  things. Her childhood before the Asakuras. Before she was supposedly cast out. 

Yoh and Co. Had gone out to "PatchDonalds" after all , Halloween was not a very celebrated thing in Japan. It was brought by the occidental people. 

But Anna just knew that was all a cover up. What she didnt know was that Today was the day , the day that they would  all get out. And if the guardian was not there to seal them back all humanity would be lost. 

She knew this and she was scared . For it was her family the Kyouyamas who lived at the mountain 

(A.K.A gates to limbo) and would seal the mountain every time the evil rose . It had been stable for a while now, nearly a decade. 

She shirvered.

Empeding the monstrosities to leave theyr guilded cage. Their Purgatory. She shirvered. 

She had on a flowy black 4 inches above the knee length skirt, back tanktop and was wearing a black sweater with the flowy sleeves, she would've looked like a witch. 

But these were the clothes she ussually wore on cold days. Black was her favorite color too of course.

Knock..knock...knock. She heard on the door. She felt a little uneasy but opened it for she felt no threat in this visitor. She found a letter instead nicely folded on the ground. 

The presence was gone . She picked it up and turned it around to see what was inscribed on it. 

She found her name. And did not hesitate to open the letter. Her eyes sped through the paper. It read:

_Anna,_

_I am your mother. Ohatsu Kyouyama. By the time you get this letter i will no longer be in this world. As you might think. We cast you out when you were merely 6 years old, because you were an Otaku. Now that you are 15. And have come of age. I must tell you the truth. We never meant to cast you out. It was the only way. We could save you, and this earth.      _

_I've predicted. I will be killed by a Demon. There is no remedy to that. But for you there was. The fact you developed your medium (Otaku) skills is only better for you my daughter. We managed to get a seal on Shinma mountain. The gates of hell and limbo.This seal though, took up all of our power for it surpassed its expiring date. It can only last for 9 years exactly.9 years , enough for you to reach the propper age. I am sorry , Anna. _

_But tonight the seal breaks. And you being the last one of our guardian bloodline, are the only one able to invoke the sacred flame. But this is also bad for the demons and spirits want this flame to use it to their liking. So read carefully. You musnt give in or let yourself be taken. For it could lead to the end. _

_The end of it all. You either fight or die. Right now im not sure weather or not there is someone out there who can help. But right now you must be ready for what's about to hit you. Try not to involve other people. Only those with an estremelly rare inner balance can defeat these demons. Try not to let people die. Even though it is certain many will. _

_I trust you Anna. _

_Use your wit and power. That you have in your blood._

_Love,_

_ your mother Ohatsu_

"Now she tells me!" Anna said in a very mad tone. Crumbling the letter. What time was it? 11:49 P.M. In ten minutes the sealing would open . Open the door to devastation. Why was she so important in all this???Why her? Why now that she had a nice life , no more trouble.

Damm she didnt even know how to use the sacred flame . Just invoke it. She had kept this fact to herlsef. Some things should never be revealed.  She stood up. Shinma mountain was at a very remote area about 70 miles from the eastern border of Tokyo. 

Now she knew what Yoh felt like. With the responsibility he'd had t And the pressure that he went through to win . 

But only to have it all messed up by Hao. Who seemed to have dissapear after the fight. No one knew if he was dead, hiding,running, half dead. 

No one knew nothing. For his presence dissapeared that day. And hasn't been felt since. He was evil. But now was not the time to think about this. BONG! She heard something simular to a hollow drum. They were trying to get out!

*-------------*----------------*---------------*--------------*-------

Meanwhile at "PatchDonald's"

"Hey! Dont hog all the fries!" pouted Pilika at her older brother, whom always seemed to be  with a growling stomach, wether it was empty or full (yuck! A/N:Remember the first episodes?)  "dont be so selfish Pilika! If you eat it all by yourself you'll get fatter!" he said lunging for the fries. 

Suddenly her eyes lit on fire and she towered over hgis now cowardly form. 

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??". 

"Nothing ..nothing go ahead , you can keep it..im full anyways .....(mumbling)just dont tell me not to complain when im donig push ups with you sitting on my back.". 

"What was that Oniichan??". "

"Do they ever stop?" said Ren with an annoyed look with his crossed arms. Sitting in the corner as always.

"Seems Pilika is getting Horo-Horo in to the Halloween spirit!" said Yoh with his usual goofy exppression.

"tonight is not a night to be humorous master Yoh" said Ryu trying to look all philosophical. "I gather it is the night when all evil is set free to roam the earth for one night" added Faust. 

"Well if that were true we would all have sensed it by now" said Chocolove as a matter of factly.

  "Well , i dont know. Is it coincidence or does the weather seem to cooperate with the circumstances? It's quite spooky" said Lyserg. Ryu immediatly turned 

"Would you like me to comfort you lyserg????" he said with his usual tone towards the english boy bundled in his checkered green cloak

.Lyserg simply ignored him.  Everyone was having a seemingly good time, until... 

*------------*--------------*------------*--------------*-----------*

It's the ... the hollow box!(A/N:little explanation: the hollow box is a drum announcing the procession of lucifer approaching , from a south american urban tale) 

        Anna ran outside , Ring...Ring...Ring.., the grandfather clock inside announced. Midnight... "Their out!" Anna dropped to her knees. What was she supposed to do now??       

        The next seconds were followed by the sound of a large explosion. 

        She looked up to the skies to see a great red clouds accending the skies. The smoke was clearly coming from a mountain that was now seemingly split in half on top.

*---------*---------*---------*--------*---------*----------*-------*

Silver Wing?! Everyone exclaimed at the same time. "What you doing here in Tokyo?" asked Horo-Horo. "Did another Shaman fight start?" asked Ren. Silver Wing looked down for a while until everyone got the idea and shut up. The indian prooceded to talk. "Listen carefully.Can you feel that evilness?" "umm sorry silver wing, but how can somenoe hear to feel elviness?" asked Horo-Horo, isntantly shutting up from getting a bonk in the head from his sis. "A great evilness has just been launched on earth. Exactly 1 minute ago. All other judges from my Tribe are warning other Shamans". "But how , when , where???" asked a puzzled Yoh "Is Hao back?". "If it were only that Yoh! The gates to hell witch had been sealed for a while now, have been broken , and almot all the evil there has escaped to earth".

"wa..?" said Tamao with a comfused look. "See for yourselfs" Silver said pointing outside. They saw the great big red cloud rising. "Those demons want human energy, or others are on their way to the guardian". "who's the guardian ?" asked Jun who was seemingly shocked from the whole thing. "The guardian is...." "Hey! Can Shamans beat them?"

asked Ren in an exasperated tone. "Some can, only the ones with the propper inner balance, thats why i only came to you all because i know you have that balance and will therefore be able to help.But the only one who can really seal them all in is the guardian". "Who is the guardian???" they all asked at the same time. "The only one left of her bloodline, the great spirit sent a message to our leader , telling us that she lives right here in Tokyo, but we dont know who presciselly"

-------------*-----------*------------*-----------*-----------*--------

        Anna sat there , eyes white (like when all the characters in shaman king get shocked or scared).She could feel an immense aura of negative enerygy. Even though all of them were not out, but a very strong aura was headed her way and fast. What was she to do? She didnt know how to take this thing on. What to do. She did what any person would have done in her situation she stood up and ran into the city.

-----------*-----------*----------*----------*-----------*---------*

"But the good thing is that were all here " finished off silver wing, no one said nothing for a quite a few seconds. Then Yoh broke in. "wait a minute, once these shinmas (demon or spirit of evil or Youkais)are here , their gonna dominate people am i right?". 

        "well yes, if they all manage to get out at once , yes . But if not they'll choose random victims. And i dont mean to alarm you ladies , but from what i've been told  usually take advantage of young and fair females, due to the fact that the guardian fits that description."

"Hey wait a minute!" Yoh interrupeted "Anna's home alone, and our house is close to that mountain , i mean we can see it clearly from there!". "We must waste no time " said silver wing. "Let's go!" cried Ren. He , Yoh, Lyserg,Chocolove,Horo-Horo, Faust and Ryu went ahead with their spirits . Everyone else got into Jun's car and went with them.

-----------*---------*--------*---------*----------*-----------*------

        "Oh god my legs hurt!". Anna had been runnig for 10 minutes straight. She looked downa t her watch "it's 12:10" a lot must have gotten out. She had stopped to take a breath. But suddenly a blur passed behing her and landed in front of her. "Where do you think your going, guardian?" IN front of her stood a rather handsome guy with torn sourcerer like clothes from feudal japan.He had long black hair that was all messed up at the ponytal ,and deep cerulean eyes. "I give you three choices fair one! Die now by my hands, fight me or ....join me!". "How do you know im the guardian's predessesor?" Anna asked quite shocked. "I can smell your blood, im a wolf demon, And i'll never forget your family's blood! NOW CHOOSE!". She didn't know what to do. She looked up and did the other only thing a person would do in this situation , runnaway as fast as she could. "You cannot avoid me!" he said appearing in front of her even though she could swear he was left standing 20 feet behind her. 

        There was nothing she could do , she thought , She was scared, very scared it was the second time in her life she had ever been scared. 

        The first was when she thought Yoh was dead. The guy grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up at least 3 feet of the ground. "For a guardian your a very beautyful one no? Why not be a smart one and make the wise choice here?". He was lightly grasping her neck, but when she did not answer he grasped it tighter. "Answer me Witch!"

Repentinally another blur in red and white speed by , taking her out of the wolf-demons grasp. She tightly shut her eyes expecting for it to be another murdering demon. But after a while passed and nothing happened , she opened her eyes to see none other than.... "Hao Asakura??"

 Sorry for the cliffy! But i wasnt so isnpired here towards the end! Review preety plzzz! The second chapter is ready to be posted! But i need to know if someones reading or not, so i dont waste my time. By the way peoples! If you plan on flaming me ,dont waste your time. Thanx ;)

Pinkz!


End file.
